Our Special Night
by Sakuyan
Summary: [Lelouch x OC] Finding time away from the constant war between Japan and Britannia, Lelouch and Tatsuo enjoy their stolen moment. Hard Yaoi.


**A/N:** Gonna be uploading a couple Canon x OC things I wrote for my friends; this being the first one. ;) This was for my friend **JadeLei727** on dA and features her OC Tatsuo with Lelouch. Enjoy some raunchy-ness!

* * *

 **Our Special Night**

* * *

Tatsuo isn't known for being romantic. He's loud, boisterous, and doesn't use his head - he always charges headlong into battle without a strategy or plan. At first, the fire haired boy was nothing more than a pawn on Lelouch's chess board - something to be used to destroy Britannia for good.

Tatsuo didn't gain favor with the other Black Knights. He's not a good team player by any standards. He does his own thing. He breaks away from the pack. He fights without support and still manages to come out victorious.

Maybe that's what drew Lelouch to Tatsuo to begin with. Tatsuo never listens to his orders, but still destroys Britannia with every ounce of strength he possesses. When he destroys an enemy Knightmare, he'd smirk and say, "You're pathetic," as if he _knew_ they would lose.

Tatsuo doesn't have Geass power, but the fact his mind is sharp and he knows he can win is something the Black Knights never took for granted. He was like Zero in some ways - the fact he destroyed so many Britannian Knightmares without so much as taking a hit shows he can perform miracles on the battlefield just as Zero can off.

It makes them a pair to be feared. Lelouch quickly realized he made a wise decision recruiting Tatsuo to be a part of the Black Knights. And so, when they received favor from the strongest and got stronger Knightmares, Lelouch gave Tatsuo one of the deadliest ones.

And Tatsuo continued to perform miracles.

The fire haired teen saw Lelouch's face by pure coincidence. He was about to put his mask on when Tatsuo walked in - and all Tatsuo did was roll his eyes and say, "You're younger than I thought you'd be."

Tatsuo said he'd never reveal Zero's true identity to the others, and he never did.

Over time, Lelouch found himself becoming steadfastly smitten with Tatsuo. And it annoyed him to no end. Tatsuo was a piece on his chess board, nothing more - but his heart screamed otherwise. It demanded him to grab Tatsuo and kiss him senseless, to dominate him and show him just _who_ he belongs to.

Lelouch's childish infatuation with Tatsuo led him to steer Tatsuo away from danger - or try to. Each and every time he told the fire haired teen to fall back, Tatsuo would say "oh please!" and charge headlong into the fray.

And he would emerge victorious once again.

The way their relationship became romantic is a story Lelouch wouldn't dare tell anyone. And Tatsuo kept his mouth shut regarding it as well, because Zero needed to be seen as a God who could perform miracles and never need assistance.

Yet Lelouch happened to be careless during a fight and almost got obliterated. He _would_ have been blown to pieces if it wasn't for Tatsuo blocking the blow with his Knightmare.

The latter destroyed the enemy with more ferociousness than Lelouch ever saw from him before. And when the dust cleared, Tatsuo came out of the Knightmare, lifted Lelouch's mask, and kissed him - full on the mouth.

To say Lelouch was surprised is an understatement. His entire body froze as Tatsuo's lips moved against his own, and when the shock rolled away, Lelouch grabbed Tatsuo's shoulders and held on as he kissed back.

That was two months ago. The pair kept their relationship a secret - Lelouch in particular didn't want the Black Knights to think he was favoring Tatsuo over the rest of them. And Tatsuo didn't want any special treatment. So it was well kept and quiet.

The rare times they get away from destruction and bloodshed are ones they don't take for granted. So when an opportunity arises, Lelouch and Tatsuo grab on and abuse it.

This is one of those nights.

Stars twinkle overhead. The moon casts her eternal glow on the earth below, illuminating the area with a soft white hue. Tatsuo and Lelouch sit by a tree, the former taking bite sized pieces of food and feeding them to the latter. And all the while, Lelouch's cheeks are stained bright red as Tatsuo hand feeds him.

"This is the most romantic you've ever been," Lelouch comments, letting a piece of bread pass between his lips. He chews on it thoughtfully, gazing at Tatsuo as the fire haired teen grins slightly. "What?"

"I'm hardly the romantic type…" Tatsuo thinks aloud, throwing his arm around Lelouch's shoulders and pulling the smaller man towards him. "But you bring out these odd sides of me. You're honestly infuriating, Lulu."

Lelouch blinks. Chews a bit more. Swallows. Then stares at Tatsuo some more before deciding to speak. " _I'm_ infuriating? You never listen to me and still win. That's infuriating beyond all comprehensible measure!"

"Haha! You just hate you can't control me like the rest of them." Tatsuo turns his head and bites on Lelouch's ear, making the other mewl quietly. "Both on and off the battlefield."

"Stupid bastard." Lelouch chews the inside of his cheek before smirking slightly. He uses his weight to push Tatsuo against the tree, then straddles him, dancing his fingers across Tatsuo's cheek. "Seems I'm the one in control now, hm?"

"You wish." Tatsuo tries to maneuver out of Lelouch's grasp, but the strategist uses his wits to keep him pinned. "Shit."

"Well now…" Lelouch leans down and captures Tatsuo's lips at the same time he grinds down against the latter's erection. Tatsuo groans in the liplock, strong hands gripping Lelouch's shoulders hard enough to leave bruises. Their tongues rub together briefly before the black haired teen pulls away, a diabolical smirk resting on swollen lips. "How was that?"

"Fucking amazing," Tatsuo murmurs, eyes half lidded as he stares at his boyfriend. "Who knew you could be dominate? I guess I shoulda known, since you _are_ Zero…"

"Quiet," Lelouch orders, and despite the defiance resting in light green eyes, Tatsuo complies. "Good boy. Good boys get rewards."

Taking a packet of lube out of his pants pocket, Lelouch slicks up his hand a bit before using his other to pull down Tatsuo's pants and boxers a little. The older teen's cock bounces free from its confinements, a bead of precum already leaking from the swollen head. Lelouch tsks, wrapping his hand around Tatsuo's girth and squeezing.

"Nngh! F-Fucking hell…!" Tatsuo throws his head back, pants and moans dripping from his lips as Lelouch's hand squeezes and strokes. When his other hand massages his balls, Tatsuo's breath hitches and arches his back. "G-Gods…"

Lelouch feels himself grow hard from Tatsuo's moans and expression. He bites hard on his lower lip to ensure he doesn't cum in his pants as Tatsuo squeezes his eyes shut, drool escaping from the corner of his lip. And when Lelouch senses he's about to cum, he stops his movements, laughing softly at Tatsuo's glare.

"Can't have you cum yet," is all he offers as explanation.

"Prick," Tatsuo complains, cheeks flushed pink as he pants. "I guess you want me to cum in your ass, don'tcha?"

Now it's Lelouch's turn to blush as he coughs. "Er."

"Hah! Knew it." Tatsuo (ungracefully) sheds his pants and boxers before flipping them so Lelouch is under him. Smirking, he grabs the packet of lube from the other's fingers as he (literally) tears Lelouch's shirt off.

"That was my good shirt!"

"Oh who cares," Tatsuo says flippantly, pulling off Lelouch's pants and briefs as well. The older teen licks his lips as he stares at his prize, yet instead of wrapping his fingers around it, he slicks his fingers before pressing one against Lelouch's hole.

"A-Ahh…!" Lelouch bites his lip as Tatsuo presses his finger inside, his walls tightening around the intruder. The latter pushes it in and out for a minute before putting in one, then two other fingers to join the first.

Tatsuo simply smirks as Lelouch twists and pants, then after a few more minutes, removes his fingers. He wipes them on the grass before slicking up his penis and pressing it against the stretched entrance. "Ready for me?"

All Lelouch can do is nod as Tatsuo pushes the head of his cock into his hole. Tilting his head back, the younger teen groans as he's filled. It's not a new sensation, but it always feels… weird. At least the first few seconds do. However, it's soon overtaken by pleasure as Tatsuo begins an easy pace.

"F-Faster!" Lelouch begs, licking his lips as he bounces with Tatsuo's thrusts. The other lets out a puff of laughter before granting his boyfriend's wish, then wraps his free hand around Lelouch's erection. "Unnn, ahh, haaaah!"

The noises Lelouch makes seems to spur Tatsuo on even further, as he starts to thrust with more force and determination. He leans down and smashes their lips together - it's not pretty, teeth clank and blood explodes on their tongues, yet twin moans erupt from them as pleasure builds on top of pleasure.

The sole sounds are crickets chirping and skin slapping together as both men feel their orgasms coming faster and faster to the surface. Lelouch lets out a scream as his release coats Tatsuo's hand and his own stomach - it's all Tatsuo needs as he tilts his head back, groaning as he paints his boyfriend's insides with his cum.

"Hah, ahh, hah…" Lelouch closes his eyes and pants as he comes off his high. He opens them when he feels a tender hand against his cheek, and he looks at Tatsuo with curiosity glimmering in violet eyes. "What?"

"You're always so beautiful when you come apart," Tatsuo murmurs quietly, a soft chuckle floating off his lips when Lelouch blushes darkly. "I don't know where I'd be without you, Lulu."

"Don't think about that then. I'm not going anywhere, and neither are you," Lelouch replies, grinning a little at the older teen. "I'll always love you, Tatsuo."

"And I'll love and protect you till the day I die," Tatsuo promises, kissing the latter gently once more.

* * *

 ** _Fin._**


End file.
